X-Men: Beyond Evolution
One year after the end of Apocalypse, the X-Men face a future happening of what Xavier visioned in "Ascension", continued anti mutant sentiment, a reformed Magneto teaching the New Mutants, Jean Grey becoming the Dark Phoenix, the future X-Men consisting of adult versions of Cyclops, Nightcrawler, X-23, Iceman, Beast, Shadowcat, Colossus, Rogue (able to fly and not wearing gloves) and Storm, adult versions of the Brotherhood, including Pyro, joining S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force, an attack fleet of Sentinels led by Nimrod, and including new threats such as Sebastian Shaw and the Inner Circle Club, and others such as Mr. Sinister and others. Meanwhile, a future timeline caused by the X-Men's failure to prevent the Brotherhood from assassinating Mayor Edward Kelly. In this future universe, Sentinels rule the United States, and mutants live in internment camps, as the future X-Men plan to prevent the assassination of Mayor Kelly. Premieres 2013 Characters *X-Men: After the Apocalypse events and the events with Magento, the X-Men had been proclaimed heroes in Washington! **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Kirby Morrow) (age: 19) - the leader of the X-Men and boyfriend to Jean Grey, now have gone to college with her and Rogue after graduating High School **Jean Grey (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (age: 19) - girlfriend of Scott Summers, now graduated from high school and gone to college with Scott and Rogue, is possessed by the dark enity known as the Dark Phoenix **Evan Daniels/Spyke (Voiced by Neil Denis) (age: 16) - now a loose cannon of the X-Men, he donned a buzzcut, ripped off the arms of his uniform, and wore fingerless gloves, he always ends up partnered with Shadowcat by Storm, by watching over her **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (age: 81) **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by Kirsten Williamson) (age: 33) **Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by Meghan Black) (age: 19) - have gone to college with Scott and Jean, she absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers and memories, and felt remorseful to that, she devoloped the figure of the 90's Rogue, and gain the same attributes! **Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Michael Kopsa) (age: 36) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara) (age: 16) - she is the youngest member of the group, and daughter figure to Storm, has trouble with Angel Salvadore and tries to help Iceman with his shattered life, She also is trying to find answers of the Phoenix, ever since she was a baby (similar to Melody's baby form), she was influenced with love towards Emma Frost, which she no memory of as an adult, She was also known for joining Excalibur with Nightcrawler. ***Lockheed (Voiced by Udo Kier) (Age: 149) - found by Shadowcat **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Brad Swalie) (age: 18) - still has a close friendship with Kitty, hinting on a possible relationship, he has a troubled past that Azazel, member of the Inner Circle Club was his biological father **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) (age: 23) **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Mark Hildreth) (age: 28) **Remy LeBeaou/Gambit (Voiced by Alessandro Juliani) (age: 23) **X-23 (Voiced by Britney Irvin) (age: 15) - Wolverine's clone, but soon starts a brother-sister relationship with Gambit **Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by David Kaye) (age: 51) *New Mutants: **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Voiced by Christopher Judge:Canada, Ron Perlman: U.S) (age: 66) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Voiced by Andrew Francis) (age: 17) - has trouble with his shattered life, and gains help from Shadowcat to deal with it, He has been asked to join the Brotherhood by Toad. **Sam Guthrie/Cannonball (Voiced by Bill Switzer) (age: 17) **Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla/Magma (Voiced by Alexandra Carter) (age: 17) **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) (age: 15) **Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Voiced by Chantal Strand) (age: 15) **Jamie Madrox/Multiple (Voiced by David Kaye) (age: 14) **Ray Crisp/Berzerker (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal who will replace Tony Sampson after his retirement) (age: 17) **Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot (Voiced by Michael Coleman) (age: 16) **Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom (Voiced by Megan Leitch) (age: 17) *X-Men (Days of Future Past): - 4 years after Senator Kelly's assasination, the Sentinels start killing the New Mutants, including Gambit, Angel, Spyke, Wolverine and Professor X **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by - Kirby Morrow) (age: 23) **Jean Grey/Phoenix (Voiced by - Venus Terzo) (age: 23) - had grown her hair back, but tries to control the Phoenix **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by - Kristen Williamson) (age: 37) **Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by - Meghan Black) (age: 23) - wore Gabmit's jacket, after his death **Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by - Michael Kopsa) (age: 40) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by - Maggie Blue O'Hara) (age: 20) - her powers had evolved, she can now has the ability to send someone's consciousness back or forward in time into their younger/older self, or into a close anscestor/descendant. The longer the process is, the more strain it causes her. However, she can't send someone back more than a month due to the damage the power does to their brain. **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Voiced by - Brad Swalie) (age: 22) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Voiced by - Andrew Francis) (age: 21) **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by - Michael Adamthwhite) (age: 27) **Laura Kinney/X-23 (Voiced by - Britt Irvin) (age: 19) Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Voiced by Jim Byrnes: Canada, Daniel Riordan: US) (age: 47) **Maria Hill (Voiced by Katie Griffin both countries) (age: 36) **Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg) (age: 52) - sent to Bayville High to monitor the X-Men **Brotherhood of Mutants: ***Lance Alvers/Avalanche (Voiced by Christopher Grey) (Age: 19) ***Fred Dukes/Blob (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 18) ***Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) (Age: 18) ***Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) (Age: 19) ***Todd Tolansky/Toad (Voiced by Noel Fisher) (Age: 18) ***St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 23) *Brotherhood of Mutants (Days of Future Past): **Lance Alvers/Avalanche (Voiced by Christopher Grey) (Age: 23) **Fred Dukes/Blob (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 22) **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) (Age: 22) **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) (Age: 23) **Todd Tolansky/Toad (Voiced by Noel Fisher) (Age: 22) **St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 27) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) (age: 25, biologically 91) *Thor (Voiced by Travis Willingham) (age: Immortal) *Illyana Rasputin/Magik (Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara) (age: 17) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Binary (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) (age: 23), she looses her powers courtesy of Rogue! *Forge (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) (age: 19) *S.W.O.R.D.: **Abigail Brand (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) (Age: 28) *Excalibur: **Captain Britain (Voiced by Brian Dobson) (Age: 19) **Psylocke (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: 19) **Meggan (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) (Age: 23) **Rachel Summers (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) (Age: 19) *Princess Lilandra (Voiced by Katie Griffin) (Age: 17) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) (Age: 19) *Fantastic 4: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) (Age: 38) **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Nicole Sullivan) (Age: 36) **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Will Friedle) (Age: 24) **Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Clancy Brown) (Age: 43) **Franklin Richards (Voiced by Logan Grove) (Age: 10) *Dr. Stephen Strange (Voiced by Xander Berkley) (Age: 49) - he asks the X-Men to help him confront Dormammu! *Silver Surfer (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) (Age: 134 alien years) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Howard McGillan/Kevin Michael Richardson) (Age: 37) *Lorna Dane/Polaris (Voiced by Janyce Jaud) (Age: 17) *Nate Grey (Voiced by Drake Bell) (Age: 18) - Sinister stole Scott and Jean's DNA in order to create him in "Hawaiian Voyage", he finally debuted in "X-Treme Change" *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Voiced by Nolan North) (Age: 24) - appears in "X-Tra Stress", breaking the 4th wall, he is friends with Kurt, Toad, and even Emma Frost! *Christopher Summers/Corsair (Voiced by Norm Spencer) (Age: 36) - had been actually kidnapped by the Shi'ar for 11 years, and had been met by Scott *Mariko Yashida (Voiced by Kelly Hu) (Age: 49) - Wolverine's love interest from Japan *Yukio (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest) (Age: 26) - one of Shingen's assassins Secondary Characters *Edward Kelly (Voiced by Dale Wilson) (age: 50) - former principle, now Mayor Kelly, took Bolivar Trask for credit for being the one who built the Sentinels to take down Mutantkind, and makes him Captain of the Mutant Reverse Division, with Sentinels *Henry Gyrich (Voiced by Don Brown) (age: 47) *Bolivar Trask (Voiced by John Novak) (age: 38) - is made Captain of the Mutant Reverse Division (MRD for Short) after being taken credit by Mayor Kelly for his part in stopping Apocalypse, instead of the X-Men, he creates Sentinel tech *Odin (Voiced by Corey Burton) (age: Immortal) *Frigga (Voiced by Susan Blakeslee) (age: Immortal) *Warriors Three: **Fandral (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) (age: Immortal) **Hogun (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (age: Immortal) **Volstagg (Voiced by John Rys-Davies) (age: Immortal) *Lady Sif (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) (age: Immortal) *Heimdall (Voiced by Kevin Grievoux) (age: Immortal) *Carmen Pryde (Voiced by Lee Tockar) (age: 43, Deceased) - Kitty's father, he was killed in "Operation: Galactic Storm" as he was distingrated by Ronan the Accuser for speaking out for liberty! *Rebecca Pryde (Voiced by Janyce Jaud) (age: 43) - Kitty's mother, known Sebastian since the War of 60's. *Jonathan Daniels (Voiced by Alex Desert) (age: 37) - Evan's father, who is upset because of Evan's behavior *Vivian Daniels (Voiced by T'Keya Tayma) (age: 37) - Evan's mother, who is also upset of Evan's behavior *Amanda Sefton (Voiced by Moneca Stori) (age: 17) *Franks Jock (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) (Age: 25) - based on Richard Vernon from Drake and Josh and Mr. Dickers from Victorious, he is the main antagonist of the sub plot of "Ways of the Flow", keeping an eye on Spyke, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman and Angel Salvadore in detention, he referred Kitty as Ariel, due to the fact that she was singing "Part of your World" in the hallways distracting him, referred Evan as Bone-Bag, Kurt as Blue Goblin Man, Rogue as Weird Goth Girl, Bobby as Chillie and Angel as Marahutei! *Valerie Cooper (Voiced by Tabitha S. Germain) (Age: 32) - a Special Assistant to the United States President's National Security Advisor, was perhaps the most important figure in the United States government's ongoing efforts to cope with the growing number of superhuman beings in the nation. *Kayla Silverfox (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) (Age: 27) - Logan's lover who was "killed" by Sabretooth on Logan's birthday, which is why he doesn't want to celebrate it Villains *Inner Circle Club/Hellfire Club: - the main antagonists, they appeared as the main antagonists of season 1 **Sebastian Shaw/Black King (Voiced by Darren Dunstan) (Age: 91, immortally 43) - the leader of the Inner Circle Club and the Chairman and C.E.O. of Shaw Industries, he was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. His power first manifested shortly after he was accepted to engineering school and his father Jacob Shaw died after he contracted an incurable disease. Sebastian Shaw devoted himself to his studies and created Shaw Industries, becoming a millionaire by age 30 and a billionaire by age 40. Shaw became engaged to a woman named Lourdes Chantel, also a mutant, and was soon initiated into the Hellfire Club thanks to his vast fortune along with Warren Worthington, Jr. (father of Archangel), Howard Stark (father of Tony Stark) and Sir James Braddock (father of Captain Britain and Psylocke), having caught the attention of Ned Buckman, then White King of Hellfire Club's New York Branch. Shaw became part of the Council of the Chosen, earning the rank of Black Bishop. Lourdes did not trust Buckman, and feared that Shaw's ambition and the nature of the Hellfire Club would corrupt him. Lourdes is soon killed by Sentinels in a battle. Upon discovering that Ned Buckman, the White King of the Council, is supporting Steven Lang's Project: Armageddon and its Sentinels, he executes a coup, using Emma Frost's telepathy to make Buckman kill all the Council of the Chosen, including his own White Queen, Paris Seville, and then himself. Shaw proclaims himself Black King, remakes the Council of the Chosen into his Inner Circle and gathers Emma Frost, Harry Leland and Donald Pierce as the Lords Cardinal of Hellfire Club. At Shaw's side is Tessa, who, unbeknownst to him, is a spy working for Charles Xavier. **Emma Frost/White Queen (Voiced by Suzy Myers) (Age: 17) - Kitty's classmate, who is very close to her, but in reality, she can read minds, she has a fling towards Scott, which Jean is jealous of, she sometimes torture through minds to get information leaving them in a catatonic state **Harry Leland (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) (Age: 21) (Age: 38) - the Black Bishop of the Inner Circle **Donald Pierce (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) (Age: 17) (Age: 32) - the White King of the Inner Circle **Selene (Voiced by April Stewart) (Age: 27) - the Black Queen of the Inner Circle **Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind (Voiced by Campbell Lane) (Age: 60) - the Inner Circle's servant to awaken Jean's true power of the Phoenix *Azazel (Voiced by Troy Baker) (Age: 45) - Azazel is a mutant similar to Nightcrawler, he has a hand-to-hand combater with a knife, he has teleportation powers just like Nightcrawler, he has connections with Mystique and Nightcrawler *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Colleen Wheeler) (Age: 40) *Hellions: - students of the Inner Circe Club **James Proudstar/Thunderbird (Voiced by Phil Morris) (Age: 45) **Jennifer Starvros/Roulette (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) (Age: 32) **Sharon Smith/Catseye (Voiced by Crystal Scales) (Age: 18) **Manuel de la Rocha/Empath (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) (Age: 34) **Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid/Jetstream (Voiced by Oded Feher) (Age: 52) **Maire-Ange Colbert/Tarot (Voiced by Ty Olson) (Age: 14) *Apocalypse (Voiced by David Kaye) (Age: 5,001) *The Marauders - second main antagonists **Nathaniel Essex/ Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Mark Hamill) (Age unknown) **Faruk/ Shadow King (Voiced by Alvin Sanders) (Age: 49) **Carl Lykos/Sauron (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (Age: 31) **Vertigo (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: 25) **Arcade (Voiced by Alexander Polinsky) (Age 28) *Loki (Voiced by Marc Thompson) (Age: Immortal) - the main antagonist of Season 2 *Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: Immortal) *Max Von Scharf/Mad Thinker (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) (Age: 17) *Awesome Android (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (Age: 0) *HYDRA: **Red Skull (Voiced by Corey Burton) (Age: 60, biologically 126) **Andrea Von Strucker (Voiced by Lisa Ann Beley) (Age: 32) **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Age: 98) *Mesmero (Voiced by Ron Halder) (Age: 39) *Morgan La Fey (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) (Age: 39) *Jack O'Diamonds (Voiced by David Lodge) (Age: 27) *Emperor D'Ken (Voiced by Jim Byrnes) (Age: 37) *Deathbird (Voiced by Marina Stiris) (Age: 37) *Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) (Age: 69) *Silver Samurai (Voiced by Eric Bauza) (Age: 49) *Shingen Yashida (Voiced by George Takai) (Age: 49) *Nightmare (Voiced by Lee Tockar) (Age: Immortal) *Victor Von Doom/Dr. Domm (Voiced by Mark Hamill) (Age: 26) *Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Crispin Glover) (Age: 37) - makes a minor appearance in "Dark Phoenix: Part 2", where he was trying to take the codes from S.H.I.E.L.D., only to be stopped by Spider-Man (who spider-sensed the Phoenix's attack on Bayville), his appearance is based off Jamie Foxx's Electro *Mojo (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) (Age: 75) *William Stryker (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) (Age: 31) - a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was the man behind the experiment simply called 'Weapon X.' The X was representing the Roman numeranl 10 meaning the induvidual was the 10th person to go under for the experiment *Professor Thornton (Voiced by Campbell Lane) (Age: 59) - wants revenge on Kitty for the explosion in Grim Reminder that costed his hand *Sauron (Voiced by Trevor Duvall) (Age: 29) *Mutant Liberation Front: **Stryfe (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) (Age: 48) ***Zero (Age: 0) **Tamara Kurtz/Dragoness (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) (Age: 34) **Michael McCain/Forearm (Voiced by Richard McGonagle) (Age: 45) **Kamikaze (Voiced by Kelly Hu) (Age: 29) **Pantu Hurageb/Reaper (Voiced by Jim Ward) (Age: 36) **Strobe (Voiced by Collin Murdock) (Age: 30) **Sumo (Voiced by George Takai) (Age: 28) **Heather Tucker/Tempo (Voiced by Pamela Aldon) (Age: 19) **Kristina Suggs/Thumbelina (Voiced by Kristian Wigg) (Age: 25) **Richard Gill/Wildside (Voiced by Troy Baker) (Age: 37) **Russell Collins/Rusty (Voiced by Dan Green) (Age: 47) *Sentinels: **Master Mold (Voiced by Tom Kane) (Age: 3 months in Program) **Nimrod (Voiced by Adrian Truss) (Age: 1 year program) - leader of the Sentinels **X-Droid Episodes Season 1 (A New Beginning): 2012 Season 2: Timeline: 1945: *In order to consume his condition, Captain America sacrifices himself and stops Red Skull's plan. 2004: *Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider and becomes Spider-Man. 2005: *A cure has been provided for Captain America from S.H.I.E.L.D. **The Avengers have been formed as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow assemble to ???. *'November 8:' Edward Kelly is elected Mayor of Bayville, and starts a team known as the Mutant Reverse Division (MRD for short), and declares Bolivar Trask as his right-hand and science helper. 2006: *The events of the series take place. Gallery: Img33.jpg|Excalibur Jean_Phoenix.jpg|Jean and Phoenix Sketchbook_emma.jpg|Emma Frost Sketchbook_psylocke.jpg|Psylocke Scarlet witch, quicksilver and pyro (the future).png|Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Pyro (in the future) Blob, avalanche and toad (the future).png|Blob, Avalanche and Toad (in the future) X-23, iceman and beast (the future).png|X-23, Iceman and Beast (in the future) Nightcrawler, rogue, shadowcat and storm (the future).png|Nightcrawler, Rogue, Shadowcat and Storm (in the future) Colossus, cyclops and jean grey (future).png|Colossus, Cyclops and Jean Grey (in the future) New mutants (x-men beyond evolution).png|New Mutants Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney shows Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Larry1996